All the Problems
by sacred-priestess
Summary: Can you ever find the one person meant to love you?Yaoipresent dayShikaXNeji
1. A Chance Meeting

Shikamaru lit another cigarette and thought of the problems tonight. He made a nice little list of them. It went something like this: out of cigarettes, horny, at a real low. Number two on the list seemed the most pressing at the moment and he finally decided to call a friend to take care of the problem, but decided against it last minute. What a drag. He also thought about calling up Ino for a fling but lately she thought the idea of sleeping with a man other than her boyfriend was bad, not that it had bothered her before and anyway Choji owed him one. She didn't answer. "Shit." Finally pissed off he got his coat to head to the red light district for a nice rave party. Strobes and loud music weren't exactly his thing but the women were loose and the drugs were free and with things like that how can you complain?

Three hours later Shikamaru found himself in the back of his car with a nice girl. And using the term nice girl was not actually very appropriate at all, she was actually quite aggressive. Not that Shikamaru minded though. Lately his status was starting to get him recognized in joints like this. This is not always a good thing though. Just imagine you enjoying yourself and someone comes up behind you and stabs you in the side. Not very fun at all and this very thing had happened just two months ago. It comes with the territory when your leader dies and you have to take up the head honcho role. He didn't really have a choice if he wanted to keep Asuma's wife and child fed and kept safe because there's not really a safe place in the gang world.

After finishing up he drops off the high girl at a safe place to spend the night in case the drugs make her come down hard. He heads off to go back to his place and decides that his apartment isn't the place he'd like to spend the night. He grabs a book and heads out to the suburbs.

Not wanting to wake Kurenai, Shikamaru climbs in the upstairs window she left unlocked especially for him. When you grow up in a gang you learn a whole array of strange talents. He went silently down the hallway and headed to his godchild's room.

Neji took one last look at the papers on the desk. He heaved a sigh and stuck them in his case. He was getting tired of all the things he had to do to get the looks of appreciation he so desperately wanted. The long weekend had kind of gotten him out of the lack of sleep mode. It took so much just to be treated like a human being in the law firm that his father had owned half of that he usually suffered from mild insomnia.

Becoming partner after his father's death had been infinitely hard. His uncle had even tried to prevent him from taking over his father's position. His father's will was the even harder part. All of the family had been fighting over reading it. The greedy ones trying to get their hands on whatever they could. As the funeral business was finally finishing his father's personal lawyer announced that it had a two-year waiting period. That news hadn't gone well at all.

Well at least I'm here now, Neji thought as he was leaving the building. He finally had something to show for his six-month fight to make partner. Really for all the fight to get here it was actually quite boring. It took all of his social life away, not that he had ever really had one, gave him long hours, and put him in a place of extreme family prejudice, but he was used to that already.

As he got into his car he decided that he really didn't want to go home right away but he really had nowhere else to go. He gave a bitter laugh that turned to smoke on the cold February air. He hopped in his BMW and headed towards his high-rise apartment a little too fast with depressing thoughts on his heels.

Shikamaru had left Kurenai's a little earlier than usual, but he hated getting out in the cold more than he had to and the sooner he got home the better. He zoned out as he was driving to his apartment thinking about Asuma. Of course death shouldn't surprise him, having been around the mob and underground gangs all of his life, but he still couldn't get over the shock of Asuma's sudden death. It still ground at him and even now he still couldn't cry even though he still felt so raw inside.

As he pulled in the parking garage he notice a nice BMW pull up right beside him. He figured it was just one of the yuppie types that lived in one of the downstairs apartments and that nobody would try anything here, but he checked the safety off on the small Glock nine millimeter tucked into his pants just in case.

It was odd that anyone pulled into the apartments at the same time as he got home from the office. He looked at the car closer as they parked close by each other. He was not highly shocked to see that it was a Lamborghini. He was highly shocked though to see the man get out of it. He had one baggy pants, tight black shirt, long hair pulled back, and quite the look of disdain about him. He let a puff of his cigarette out when the man noticed him looking.

They both slid their cards through their meters and headed towards the elevator that would take them to their respective floors. Neji figured for sure that if he really did live here it would have to be in the cheaper lower levels. He was going to watch when he hit his floor number but missed his chance. As the floors clicked off their ascent the only conclusion that he could think of for the long haired man's profession could be was drug dealer, but if that was true he wouldn't be going past six.

Neji himself lived on the nineteenth floor with only one floor above him. He had actually wanted the penthouse for himself though but someone had come in mere hours before and paid the first six months up front in cash. The greedy building owner could not say no to that even with one of the highest paid lawyers in the city wanting it.

Neji looked up when he felt a puff of smoke come his way. The other man had lit up another cigarette and was blowing it in his general direction.

"Could you put that disgusting thing out." Neji hadn't phrased it like a question since he was not used to people saying no to him. The man looked up seemingly noticing him for the first time since he hopped on the elevator. He planted a smart-ass smirk on his face as he blew the puff in Neji's face.

"Sorry I didn't know I was sharing the elevator with the surgeon general." He crushed the last bit in his hand without flinching.

As the elevator clicked nineteen at last Neji furiously wondered why the man hadn't already got out, and the question popped out before he could stop it, "Well where do you think you're going?" He got a funny look until he realized that Neji was looking at him with the prejudice of his looks, as being someone who couldn't possibly make more money than him. He gave a short laugh that Neji had heard so many times before, usually issued from his own mouth.

Shikamaru gave the close cut, Armani suit wearing lawyer the scathing look he was so good at giving before answering. "Don't worry I didn't kill anyone to get this apartment." He had actually been in it plenty before he started paying the high rent for it. Asuma had stayed in it before he had started seeing Kurenai. After he had died this was one of places that reminded him of Asuma, seeing as he didn't like to keep much to close to him. He turned away from him and didn't turn away from the window until he was sure that the man had left. He couldn't take one more judgemental look till he decided to drag himself out of bed to repeat the cycle over again.


	2. Handshake

All the Problems 

Authors note: Thanks for reading, as a reward I will try to post new chappies sooner. I'm so sorry this is late and I am not worthy I know! ( . ) I do have the flu though and just took some Nyquil so if the chapter is bad I apologize!!

It had felt like Neji had just lain down and the alarm clock went off. He reached a sleepy fist outside the down blanket and hit the off button. He then went about his morning routine briskly, as always; being the model person he was supposed to be. He poured his orange juice and put his toast in before he went to finish his morning bathroom ritual. As he sat down at his counter and watched the sun just beginning to rise he couldn't stop thinking about the infuriating man just eight feet above his head.

The thoughts still consumed him as he got into his car and drove to the nearest Starbuck's. He was still thinking about it at lunch when he went to his favorite deli for lunch. He even through off his secretary's usual come-ons to get into his pants while thinking of the man's face. He thought about his new annoyance as he got into his car to leave the office that night. If he didn't know better he would think he was starting to get a little obsessed.

Shikamaru got up, as the sun was high in the sky. He got up out of his tangled bed sheets and walked over to his balcony. The cold air hit his skin with force and made him shiver. He stayed for the longest time until his grumbling stomach reminded him of his humanity. The kitchen didn't help though. It was totally empty and he remembered he hadn't been out for a week. He'd called Kurenai a few times to reassure her he was just fine but he couldn't visit for a week or two. He'd also called a few right hand men that had been real good friends with Asuma and they said they would take care of things for him. He felt bad for just leaving them like this, but he just needed some space for a while.

He threw on some clothes and headed out the door, keys in hand. He decided to head to the deli down the street. He hadn't been there since Asuma's shooting. It had been close by and since it had been Asuma's normal hangout, Shikamaru just hadn't felt like visiting. It was time to suck up that attitude right now, he decided it wasn't going to bother him anymore.

As Shikamaru heard the "bing" of the elevator stop on the next floor he was surprised to see his downstairs, prejudice neighbor step on in, what Shikamaru now assumed to be his usual, Armani. He didn't bother to put out his cigarette.

Neji looked up as he smelt the smoke before he even opened up the elevator. He was surprised at the feeling of slight joy as he saw the longhaired man standing there. As soon as he realized that he smothered the feeling and resumed his scowl. He couldn't not look for long though. Halfway through the trip down, he looked at him again. He looked worse for wear. A gaunt face stared at the floor through stray hairs and cigarette smoke.

Shikamaru noticed the man taking furtive glances at him occasionally and looked at the mirror trimming on the floor and noticed that the looks weren't one of disgust like he had thought they would be. He seemed to have a…caring look on his face that he was only accustomed to Kurenai having anymore for him. He couldn't help but look up and feel his eyes drawn to his.

Neji was shocked to see the look in his eyes as the longhaired man looked at him. He felt naked and his breath got caught. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, but….. The air started to feel thick and he wished someone else would get in the elevator. He couldn't even blink under his brown-eyed stare.

Shikamaru was slightly disappointed when the elevator chimed the lobby. He couldn't exactly say why just that the Armani man had him slightly interested. He never thought he was gay, but he had definitely felt himself get hot staring into those lavender eyes. He chuckled quietly as he noticed that the other man had definitely had the same problem as him only slightly worse.

As they opened the door and hit the cold city air Shikamaru stuck his hand in the Neji's direction. He didn't exactly know what charged it, except maybe the sexually charged atmosphere in the elevator but he had to get to know this man's name. Neji looked at the hand strangely at first, not used to people just randomly staring at him lustfully in an elevator then trying to shake his just moments later.

A full fifteen seconds passed before Neji stuck out his hand and grasped Shikamaru's awkwardly in his own. Shikamaru spoke first, "I'm Shikamaru Nara." Neji got his jitters under control as he spoke his own name. "My name is Neji." He stopped but then continued as he realized Shikamaru had given his full name. "Neji Hyuga." He noticed Shikamaru's hands were soft.

The silence took off after they released hands and let the unknowing people pass on all around them. Shikamaru took the initiative and gave a small laugh before he started. "So I'm hoping our bad first meeting is all behind us now?" He didn't continue until he noticed Neji nod. "Well I suppose we'll meet again won't we?" He gives Neji a nod and Neji says yes as Shikamaru walks off to get lost in the city.

I hope that wasn't too bad!!!!!

I'm trying to be good and I will work out my spacing issues and btw signals a changing in POV and signifies a changing in scenery and POV…….

So please keep reading onegai!!!

-sacred-priestess


	3. After Dinner Surprise

Author's Note: Yes, I do know I have spacing issues!! I a n00bie to story spacing with the posting issue. I'm trying to work it out. Also about the story I think this will only work out to five chapters. I dunno, it might work out a different way.

Anyway thanks for reading and here's the new chapter!

The deli was closed when Shikamaru walked by in the late afternoon. The sun hit off his sunglasses just right as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket to light it. He still hadn't called Kurenai to check in and he hadn't contacted anyone in the "business" either. He was surprised at how his unarranged break was feeling. Being able to do what you wanted all day without any disruption was something he was coming to enjoy. He looked at the deli one more time before he turned around and started the short walk back to his apartment.

Neji left the office early after his secretary had messed up his paperwork for the third time today. She was new and everyone had been giving her a hard time for her clumsiness. Neji knew how hard his family could be on a person so he offered to take her as his personal secretary. She was still learning and actually was quite clumsy, but he knew she'd get the hang of it eventually and the rest of the family would forget her soon enough.

When he got into his car he noticed the pack of cigarettes on his passenger seat. He felt ridiculous looking at them now. He'd been walking around to clear his head one day and saw them at a sidewalk stand. He wondered why they had caught his attention till he noticed the label on them. They were the same brand that Shikamaru smoked. He felt like a fool but bought them anyway. He still didn't know exactly why. They hadn't even talked since their informal meeting in the street. In fact all he knew about him was his name. He let go of a pent-up sigh as he threw the pack in the glove compartment.

Neji had just stopped at a red light when he noticed Shikamaru walking by in the crowd across the crosswalk, sticking out like a sore thumb. Maybe it was just the tight pants or maybe it was the fact he was dressed all in black, but the man just stuck out from a crowd. He noticed that he had his hair up again. Neji wondered briefly what Shikamaru would look like with his hair down. He shook the thought from his head and stuck his head out the window before he even realized what he was doing.

At first Shikamaru didn't hear his name being called thinking it was just a misconstrued voice in the crowd, but he didn't mistake the horn. He turned around briefly thinking that he might get shot, as unlikely as it was in this large crowd in the good neighborhood, but not many thugs thought twice about things like that. He was surprised to see Neji sticking his head out of his car and waving in his direction.

After their meeting a few weeks ago he actually was quite curious about the Armani man. He was moderately sure that he had heard that name somewhere before. He thought about where he could have heard the name Hyuga before for quite some time before his curiosity got the better of him and he Googled it. Turns out it was a prominent name in the lawyer world. His family owned the biggest firm in the city and was second to only a few in the world. It was odd that he would live such a low-key life. It made Shikamaru all the more curious.

Shikamaru headed to the car quickly before the light changed. Opening the passenger door and getting in he wondered if Neji was even thinking that the walk to their apartment would be quicker on foot with all the stops in the car. The thought was quickly diminished as the car started forward and he caught a faint scent of cologne that definitely wasn't the car.

Now that Neji had him in the car, he had no idea of what to do. He started to wonder if he should just come out and say, "Hey I've been thinking about you almost non-stop since I met you. I think I might be gay. Wanna hook up sometime?" Definitely not the way to go. In fact his mind almost went blank when he notice Shikamaru wore a cologne with much more of a musky scent than his.

Shikamaru was the first to break the ice. "On your way home from work?" Neji jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Yeah. I left a little earlier today. You out for dinner?" "Yeah, but the place I went to was closed. It's a little deli on the corner." Neji was slightly shocked at the recognition of the place. "You mean the one just a few blocks down? I eat there all the time." Shikamaru got a funny look on his face as he thought of the place. Then he remembered where he had heard the name before. "I saw you there once! Well more than once, my," he stopped when he realized he didn't know what title to give Asuma. Not father even though he was closer to Asuma than his own dad. He picked one not very definitive. "My mentor loved the place. I ate there all the time, even when I was young. Just the last few years I must have noticed you there."

Neji took the news then and wondered how he could not have noticed Shikamaru before that, with his stand off-ish looks and all. In the end he had to admit that he was quite anti-social and quite the introvert. Wanting to continue the conversation Neji thought of the only excuse he could when he noticed the apartment getting close. "Would you like to go get something to eat?" Shikamaru looked over at him and Neji saw the slight smirk that he wasn't trying to hide. Neji thought for a minute he was having the same thoughts that he had had just a moment ago. "Sure, there's a good Italian place just around the corner. But if it's a date you have to pay since you asked. The man always treats the girl." Neji almost choked as the words let Shikamaru's mouth. In fact the small sputter turned into a full-blown coughing fit as the words fully sunk in. It tapered off though as Shikamaru's deep laughter filled the car. Neji managed to just stammer out, "Italian sounds great," As the restaurant came into view.

The dinner went great in both of their eyes, Neji because he found out quite a bit about Shikamaru's life including the fact that Shikamaru had a godchild. Shikamaru because he noticed that if he looked just right he could see Neji's groin in his suit pants. Neither of the men noticed that neither talked about work, as if it was a thing that neither of them enjoyed. Conversation was not lost on Shikamaru even though he was having a hard time drawing his mind from certain "things" that kept appearing in his view. The thought that he might be gay crossed his mind but it didn't bother him at all. After all he had been with women and been just fine there so he must just be bisexual which was fine with him.

The meal ended to soon for Neji's liking but eventually he did pay the bill and got up so they could make their way back to the car. They weren't talking now, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, Neji noticed that it was so quiet when they got into the car that he could hear Shikamaru's breathing. It calmed his screaming nerves.

When they pulled into the parking garage, Shikamaru gave Neji a coy look. Then he said, when Neji noticed him not opening the door, "The man supposed to open up the door for the lady Neji. Don't you know that?" Shikamaru enjoyed the flustered look on Neji's red face. He walked around to the other side and pulled open the door, being careful not to hit the door to Shikamaru's parked car in the next spot. Shikamaru didn't seem to mind hitting the side as he pushed Neji forcefully into the side of it.

Maybe it was the car ride home with all the quiet, sexual tension, but Shikamaru couldn't stand another minute of it. He pushed Neji up against the his car and forced one of his legs between his, so he couldn't get loose. He put one hand in his hair to angle his head back then put his lips on Neji's. Neji put up no resistance and Shikamaru plunged his tongue in his mouth, tasting the creamy pasta that he had just had.

As the kissing turned a little more sensual, Shikamaru couldn't help running his hands down the front of Neji's shirt and ending on his groin which was now starting to strain, in his slightly tight, Armani pants. He gave one last teasing squeeze as he broke away, noticing Neji's highly disappointed look as he did so. He put on his best happy expression on as he said, "Well we better get on inside now, we want to go to bed early so we can have a long sleep, right?" Neji couldn't say anything and his problem down below was becoming quite taxing. He managed to follow though and as he got off on his floor on the elevator, he noticed Shikamaru's expression. Shikamaru was just teasing him. He didn't get any satisfaction till he noticed that Shikamaru was having the same problem he was having.

Shikamaru gave Neji one last smirk as the elevator doors closed and he went the last floor to his apartment. For some reason he got extreme pleasure from teasing Neji. Although he still needed to take a cold shower before going to bed.

YAY!!!!

They finally getting some hot action!!!!

Since I already have the idea for the next chappie I'll try to post it tomorrow!!!!

Thanx 4 reading!!! XD


	4. Lost and Found

The sun was mostly down by the time that Shikamaru finally was able to drag himself out of bed. He blamed his sour mood on his late rising. In truth though it was because he was seriously pissed with himself. After he got in from dinner last night he had meant to just take a shower and go to bed. He was going to let Neji know that he was in control, that this was his relationship. He had gotten in the shower as per usual but his mind just wouldn't shut up. In fact just thinking about it had thrown him over the brink and he had come right there. It was so embarassing that he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't find the fact that he was obviously, CLEARLY, gay disgusting it was the fact that he couldn't even hold it back. Jesus he was a grown man, fantasies shouldn't throw him over the edge! He threw himself out of bed meaning to go get something to eat and meet up with Kurenai, hoping to shake off this funk.

Neji looked out the window again and decided he might as well go get something to eat. It wasn't as if he had gotten anything done anyway. He just couldn't stop thinking about last night. He wasn't actually gay, was he? His face turned red when he thought about what he was forced to do with himself last night. He thought the pressure in his groin would fade as soon as Shikamaru was out of his sights but it just got slightly harder. It was turning into torture so he had to relieve the pressure himself. All he could think about while he was doing this was Shikamaru. He could practically smell him. A knock on the door jarred him out of his daydream. Too bad it didn't help down below. He put his ledgers up. Maybe a good lunch would help him mellow out.

Shikamaru walked into the deli first after getting a message from Kurenai saying that she was going to her parents house to drop off the baby. He was kinda disappointed, he was kinda looking forward to seeing them. It had been awhile. Maybe he would ask her what to do with Neji. She would be stunned of course. No one had ever captured his attention like this. He looked down at his phone and stumbled into someone as he neared the counter. "Shikamaru?!" He looked up and met the lavender eyes that he had thought about all night. If this wasn't a sign he didn't know what was. He laced one hand in his hair and brought his face to his. The kiss was deep and when he broke away he also noticed that it seemed to draw the attention to everyone in the restaurant. Of course with the intentions that he had planned it seemed like a right thing to do. "Come." He managed the low command before dragging Neji out onto the street.

Neji was absolutely stunned. Off his still spinning ass. This was absolutely implausible. No way. He had just kissed a man in the middle of a crowded restaurant. No fucking way! Shikamaru had kissed him! Well yeah he had kissed him back... His thinking was thrown off as he noticed the look on Shikamaru's face. It was...determined. And slightly strained. "Where are you taking me?" he finally managed to squeeze out, getting dragged behind him. He thought vaguely that he liked the feel of his hand squeezing his own. The thought made him instantly hard.

Shikamaru couldn't answer. All he could think about was getting him back up to his apartment, stripping him down, and pounding him until they were both sweaty and spent. The bulge in his pant got rubbed uncomfortably with each step. Yep those weren't lasting long. He gave the people in his lobby not a passing glance as he stepped in the first open elevator and jammed the top floor button. It wasn't until the door closed that he let him go and turned around to face him, breathing heavily. He was happy to see that he wasn't the only one heaving from the sexual tension. Neji looked into his eye, his expression suddenly shy. "What do you intend to do with me?" He dropped his eyes back to the ground his cheeks turning suddenly redder. Shikamaru crossed the distance and lifted his eyes to his own. "I'm gunna fuck you until you can't stand." He pressed him into the wall and continued what he had started in the restaurant. Neji's shirt was already off before the elevator door even opened.

Neji was nervous at first but as soon as their lips met he knew that this was right. Exactly right. This is exactly what he wanted and he wanted it now. As soon as they were in the apartment he took off the rest of his clothes while Shikamaru did the same. He didn't think that he was going to last much longer. The strain was horrible. He leaned over the back of the couch and looked at Shikamaru urging him to do the same. "This is going to hurt, no turning back." "Just put it in." He could barely talk through his panting.

Shikamaru pressed forward slowly and held still for as long as he could manage. He waited until Neji gave him the go ahead before he started his rhythm. He reached around as stroked Neji's length until he could feel that Neji's release was close. When he bucked once then let go so did Shikamaru. He reveled in the feel of all the pressure in his abdomen fading. This was exactly what he was looking for.


	5. Clearly a Dining Room Table

Neji groaned as light passed over his closed eyes. He was sore all over and figured he'd hit the gym harder than usual. He was getting cold so he rolled over to grab the blanket and hit his leg on something hard. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the underside of a table. He laid and blinked staring up at the metal underside of what was clearly a dining room table. He heard a rustling but was too stunned to turn towards it. He was completely naked. Completely and utterly naked. Under a table. He turned his head to the light and noticed it was almost coating the room. That's odd because it was normally dark when he went to work. As he looked, still unaware, out the window he caught something out of the corner of his vision. It was a man's naked back side, looking particularly touchable in the afternoon sun. Then it hit him like a load of bricks.

Shikamaru woke to the sound of a loud bang and cursing. He sat up slowly realizing he was on his kitchen floor. A smile slowly crept to his face at last night. He hadn't managed to just take Neji once. He let his sex be in control and took him again and again. Although he didn't feel bad in the least seeing as how he hadn't met any protest. As he reached for a pack of cigs on the counter he looked over at Neji who was looking for some clothes. "Whassa matter?" he drawled out realizing his voice was a little hoarse. Maybe five times had been too many.

Neji looked at Shikamaru still sitting out nude. He hadn't even tried to cover himself up. It was like he was enticing him. Like he wanted too- he shook his head. "I'm late for work. I should've been there hours ago." He continued to look for his clothes. "You might as well not bother looking for your pants." Neji flipped around to meet a still naked Shikamaru. "I had a hard time getting them off. So I took care of them you know?" Shikamaru smiled and laughed as he blew out a flew of smoke. Neji looked at Shikamaru all lounged and comfortable on the floor and couldn't stop the laugh that boiled up. In fact it started to become gut busting before he could stop. "I've never done anything like this before." He leaned on the table before he could finish. "Not just the gay sex of course, but even staying the night. Or missing work." He let the laughs leave him giving him a satisfied feeling.

Shikamaru realized this was a first for him too. Not leaving as soon as he came, and coming inside. He looked at Neji gripping the table and laughing only in small spurts now, working it's way out. He could tell he wasn't so skittish now, but Shikamaru wasn't one to be shy. "You might wanna freshen up by the way. Shower's down the hallway." He shoved Neji down the hallway allowing no protests. "I'll make breakfast." He shut the bathroom door.

Neji started at the ring of his phone. The morning, or rather afternoon, had gone better than any other's he'd had. Of course he'd had to dine on pop tarts seeing as how all of the cabinets were empty, but it'd still been the best morning in a long time. He thought it would be awkward as hell but as soon as clothes were passed around and pop tarts toasted talk filled the awkward space. He found out about a women named Kurenai who was Shikamaru's goddaughter's mom. He found out about Asuma and how he had taken over the family "business". That did explain a lot too. He realized he'd even talked about his family hierarchy a little too. He answered the phone. "I have to go. There's a new girl at work and she's having some trouble. My family likes to get rid of everything that doesn't immediately benefit them."

Awkward took over again as Neji made his way to the door. Shikamaru followed him to the door and when he turned around to close the door he grabbed him and kissed him hard. He let his tongue drag slowly across Neji's as he broke away. "I look forward to seeing you after work honey." He laughed and shut the door on a stunned Neji.

Neji couldn't till after work either.


End file.
